When Metals Clash
by Dragonfox01
Summary: This is going to be a fan fiction for any Junkrat lovers wising to have a Junkrat X OC.
1. Prologue

Author: Dragonfox

Prologue:

"Chloe, hang in there. You got to stay with us, come on Chloe. Fight!"

The voices seemed to fade into nothing as my vision became nothing but darkness. The pain I once felt was gone, I felt cold, light. I felt like I was floating, darkness surrounded my with no signs of light anywhere. I looked around me, but I could barely see five inches in front of me.

"Where am I? What happened to all the lights? Why is it so cold? Where is William?"

So many questions flooded my mind, yet, I never felt panicked by them. These questions should be bothering me, but, I felt at peace here. Closing my eyes, I felt this sudden warm sensation. I was confused, just a few moments ago I was cold. Now I was warming up, I put my hand on my stomach, then chest. Opening my eyes, I locked my gaze with a women who was standing over me.

"Good girl, your back. Your going to be alright. How do you feel right now Chloe?"

How did she know me name? Where was I? I looked around the room, I was in a Hospital. Suddenly, I felt a little panicked.

"Where is my mom? Who are you?"

My voice was cracky, looking to my left arm, I saw an IV. Understanding, I was being drugged to help my pain, though it wasn't very strong, I still felt some pain.

"My name is Aquoria. I'm your nurse. Do you remember what happened?"

I closed my eyes, I had not fully registered my surroundings. I felt uneasy, as if there was a darkness in the room. I found it very hard to breath, like whatever it was, was sucking all the happiness, the joy, the light from the room.

"My brother and I were playing in the woods, just near our house. That's when I fell down a steep hill. That's all I can remember." I spoke, my head was hurting, the medicine was not very strong really.

"Chloe, you fell down the hill and onto a bear trap. It triggered and." She paused and took a breath. "It cut your right arm completely off, our brother saw and called for help. You were air lifted and brought here, I am so sorry Chloe."

Listening to her tell me the story, I looked to where my right arm was, all I saw was bandaging and a small nub. Tears raced down my face, as I drew my gaze from my right arm, to her. She seemed to be feeling the same as myself, I could see her tearing up as she spoke to me. As she spoke, I recalled the entire event.

"8, 9, 10. Ready or not here I come!" I heard my brother say, I was giggling behind a tree, backing up. I was careless, not seeing where I was going, not until it was too late. I stumbled backwards and fell, rolling down the hill. I didn't know what was at the bottom until it was too late, I landed hard. Using my right arm to help me up, I heard a small snap and the rusted metal clamping on my arm. The pain was unbearable, I screamed and soon felt myself blacking out. The last image I remember was my brother screaming and calling for mom. Then I wake up here.


	2. Chapter 1: Sunset in the horizon

Chapter 1: Sunset in the horizon

About 7 years have passed now, yet the feeling of pain still lingers. They did around 3 surgeries before they fixed my arm fully so it wouldn't open or become infected. The doctors say that once I had left that I would become stronger and function better despite losing an arm. It's kind of funny the day I got out was a few days before my birthday. What makes it strange was one of the staffs nurses was a woman I will never forget. On the day I was released she handed me a present saying a simple phrase that will stick in my mind the fallowing years, "Heroes never die."

"Chloe are you ok, you're pretty quiet over there. You hardly come out of that old room of yours anymore." A familiar voice chimed and upon looking up I could see my mother talking to me over the dining table.

"Huh of yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit tired from last night." I say honestly as most the night I was tinkering with my new mechanical arm.

"Seems that your always messing with that arm we got you doesn't it." She chimed as she placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Yeah I guess so although I seem more tempted to fix it rather the upgrade it." I say causing a laugh filling the room with an easier mood.

"Well just be sure to not blow up the house when the upgrades come alright?" She said her voice sweet like candy but serious as ever.

"Yeah I know mom I'll be careful only to blow up the neighbor's house instead." I remarked causing laughter to fill the air.

"Yeah but you'll be paying the repairs missy. You know we love you, but when it comes to the money flow you will be on your own." A strong deep voice from behind said.

I turned around to see my dad getting home and putting his bags down grunting as always when it came to taking his shoes off. He was a rather tall man, around 6 or so feet tall with some beach blond hair and blue eyes to match. Most my looks came from him. Fallowing him I had bright blue eyes and light blond hair. Although I didn't fallow his height as I was only 5'2, that size I got from my mom. She was a skinny type with long wavy dirty blond hair with bright green eyes. She stood around 5'4, yet her size didn't fallow her attitude at all when she got mad. After some time had passed my dad joined my mother and I at the table and talked for a while.

"Hey want to watch the sunset at the hill tonight, I know it's your favorite." My dad asked me as I placed my plates in the sink.

"Yeah I would love to dad. You wanna come mom?" I say a bit excited as my eyes sparkly a bit from joy.

"No dear I got to clean up why don't you and your dad go." She replies to me causing a bit of a frown but I nod accepting it.

"Alright you boring butt." I tease my mom smiling as I leave out the back with my dad.

Once we left the house it was only a minute or two before we got to the top of the hill in the back and I found myself sitting at the very edge of the hill what I felt was the closest to the sunset. Shortly after my dad sat next to me and smiled as he hugged me tightly.

"Look at that beauty in the horizon huh my little girly" My dad teased a wide grin on his face as he knew calling me a little girl irritated me.

"Hey I'm not that little anymore dad. You know that." I ask laughing some as he gave me a squeeze.

We both laughed the evening away watching the sun set on the horizon causing the world to give off an amazing amber rose colored glow.


End file.
